1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of bioadhesives that can be employed to bond substances in wet environments. Typically, the bioadhesives of the invention are employed as marine adhesives, biomedical adhesives or dental adhesives. The invention further relates to the microbial production of bioadhesive precursor proteins that can be converted to bioadhesives by chemical or enzymatic treatment.